First Light
First Light, also known as "The Sacred Order of the Eternal Dawnlight," is a neutral, independently organized Holy Military Order that provides relief aid, spiritual guidance, and military protection to the civilian populations within the range of its patrols. Once a subsect branch of the Argent Dawn and later a special tasks Chapter of the Argent Crusade, First Light established itself as an autonomous order shortly after the Argent reclamation of Hearthglen, when idleness and diminishing combat patrols inspired the desire for a redefined mission and vision. Having witnessed the rekindling of several holy orders of knights and paladins with sworn loyalty to the Grand Alliance, First Light's leadership became keenly aware of the growing partisan imbalance of the Light's champions. While there would soon be no shortage of stalwart knights ready and eager to ride to the defense of the civilian populations of Elwynn Forest, or Westfall, or the Redridge Mountains, the same could not so readily be said for the commoners of Durotar, or Mulgore, or even the Ghostlands. In identifying this shortcoming, and in embracing a core belief that all life must be protected equally, First Light publicly declared its claim of the civilian populaces of the Horde races as its flock and as its wards in service and protection. Thus sworn to aid in the defense of these often neglected and wayward groups, the order has willfully placed itself in a precarious diplomatic position. The order attempts to balance its desire for neutrality against a self-imposed necessity to shelter and preserve innocent lives from the horrors of a world trapped in the grip of unending conflict and war. Several times throughout the span of its recent history, First Light has found its convictions challenged by military forces of the Grand Alliance. In such situations, all diplomatic avenues are explored and exhausted in an effort to deter unnecessary bloodshed. More than once, however, battle lines have been drawn and driven to the escalation of open conflict. Undeterred by repeatedly strained tension and hostility, the order has thus far maintained its official position of political neutrality, even as cracks begin to form across the face of this ideal. =History= ---- (Work in Progress) Origins The traceable history of First Light as a unique and distinguishable entity can be drawn back to the days and weeks which preceded the onset of the Third War. At that time, there existed an allegiance of noble houses in the southernmost stretches of Quel'Thalas known as the Burnished Reach Covenant, which united the interests of several neighboring minor provinces under the leadership of Grand Duchess Glacera Dawnwarder, then Matriarch of House Dawnwarder and ruler of the Sue'sham-Belore Principality by virtue of office held within the Church of the Holy Light. Due to a combination of economic and religious ties, the Provincial Diet ordered the deployment of part of their defense force, the First Battalion of the Sunwrath Vanguard, to provide military support to their beleagured trading partners in the south. To ensure the success of the operation, command authority was delegated by decree of the Provincial Diet to Margrave Larrendias Dawnwarder, the only child and heir apparent of the Grand Duchess, and presiding Commander of the Vanguard. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Organizations Category:First Light Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Horde Raiding Guilds Category:Horde PvP Guilds